Honestly
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Siapa yang tidak suka festival musim panas? Ada? Kalau begitu kalian cobalah menjadi agen rahasia di misi yang menegangkan. Itu salah satu cara menghabiskan waktu liburan ala Mekakushi Dan. Namun siapa sangka di misi kali ini keadaan jadi kacau.. Ah sebagai danchou, jelas Kido takkan tinggal diam. Sayang dirinya berada di lokasi yang kurang menguntungkan. Eeh tapi-


HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI-/stahp/ Kali ini _atashi _ngebuat fic Kagerou Days alias Mekakucity Actors yang baru-baru ini animenya keluar^q^)b Konsepnya sudah ada jauh sebelum anime Mekakucity Actors keluar, tapi baru kelar diketik sekarang.. OTL

1\. PAIRING KANO KIDO MEMANG OTP _ATASHI _ASDFGHJKL *caps jebol*

2\. Apa Kano atau Kido kesannya OOC? XD _Gomen_ deh~

3\. Terinspirasi dari khayalan _author_ yang telah lulus sensor! *diblender*

4\. Ada tokoh yang numpang tampil tanpa ada dialog disini.. Sori ya kamuh~ :'V

5\. Ceritanya.. :D Hahaha :D

6\. Kritik dan saran sangat sangaaat diterima, tapi jan kejem-kejem ya komennya(?) /NO NEGO/

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -)**_Typo, OOC(?), dkk._**

**_Kagerou Days _**_and **Mekakucity Actors**_**_ (c) Jin  
_**

_Main Pairing :_

**Kano Shuuya X Kido Tsubomi**

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Honestly**

Musim panas. Apa yang terbesit di benak kalian saat pertama mendengarnya? Libur musim panas tentunya. Libur musim panas artinya festival musim panas. Tempat para manusia jepang bersantai sembari menyaksikan kembang api yang diluncurkan pada langit malam.

Namun tidak untuk Mekakushi Dan.

Saat ini, di alun-alun Tokyo yang padat pengunjung, mereka tengah melakukan hal diluar wajar yang dilakukan remaja pada umumnya. Para Dan sedang menjalankan suatu misi rahasia.

"_Silver_, kau sudah membawa 'manisan' yang kuminta?" Begitu sekiranya percakapan seorang pemuda bertopi kepada pria kantoran yang baru mendekatinya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sedang diawasi. Jenis kejahatan ini jarang karena dilakukan oleh orang yang tak terduga di tempat yang tak terduga pula –festival musim panas terbesar di Jepang, mungkin.

"Target terlihat, mereka menggunakan warna sebagai kode nama," imbuh pemuda hijau garis miring Seto, anggota nomor dua. Didekatnya ada seseorang lagi bernama Mary. Gadis bersurai putih panjang yang perawakannya persis anak berumur empat belas tahun, anggota nomor empat.

"Lanjutkan sesuai rencana," jawab sepotong suara dari sebrang alat komunikasi yang ditempel di daun telinganya.

Seto membuat gerakan sekecil mungkin pada bibirnya, "Perintah dimengerti, _danchou_." Kemudian pemuda itu yang memang tinggal selangkah menuju target mulai mendekat bersama kawan kecilnya dan menjalankan strategi yang telah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Detik selanjutnya adalah waktunya pertunjukan.

Pria kantoran itu mengeluarkan koper perak dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Melihatnya, pemuda bertopi tersebut tampak lega dan puas sekaligus. Dari sini dimulailah transaksi gelap mereka yang sudah semestinya dicegah.

"Ya _Crimson_, ada di−"

"Ack! _G-Gomenasai!_"

**PIK!**

Segera sesudah pria itu bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis ; Mary yang menabraknya, Ia mematung tak bergerak. Pertunjukan pertama adalah 'kontak mata' yang dibawakan oleh gadis pemilik seperempat darah medusa ini. Kala dirasanya cukup, Mary mengembalikan warna irisnya yang semula diubah merah menyala menjadi normal.

"Ah.. Maafkan adikku! Dia selalu ceroboh," sergah Seto mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bertopi alias '_Crimson_' itu.

"_Daijoubu_," jawabnya malas.

"Huaa! Serangga apa dibalik topimu itu?!"

"Ha?" Pemuda bertopi itu melepas topi yang memblokir irisnya. Sesuai rencana. Seto mengaktifkan matanya lalu mulai memindai informasi tentang orang tersebut. Pertunjukan kedua adalah 'mencuri mata' yang dibawakan oleh pemuda dengan berbagai kerja sampingan ini.

Kembali pada Mary. Dengan langkah canggung, Ia menenteng koper perak yang diambilnya dari pria tadi. Sosok pemuda ber-_hoodie_ hitam, anggota nomor tiga mengambil alih koper itu. Mary langsung mengerti dan melepas genggamannya.

Pria kantoran yang jarak pandangnya masih dekat mulai tersadar. Jelaslah pria itu celingak-celingukkan mengingat kopernya baru saja hilang. Pemuda ber-_hoodie _hitam itu ; Kano segera mengaktifkan miliknya pula. Akibatnya, pemuda ini hanya tampak seperti remaja yang sedang cekikikan menerima telepon dari temannya.

Pertunjukan ketiga adalah 'manipulasi mata' yang dibawakan oleh pemuda dengan berbagai kedok ini.

"Kisaragi-_chan_, tolong ulur waktunya ya~" ujar Kano pada alat komunikasinya –yang berhubungan pada semua anggota− seraya melangkah sejauh dan secepat mungkin.

Dari panggung pertunjukan bagian barat, masuklah seorang gadis yang merupakan idola yang sedang naik daun. Ia menginterupsi di tengah pembicaraan sang pembawa acara. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai putih yang siap melindunginya. Mereka adalah Kisaragi Momo dan Konoha. Anggota nomor lima dan sembilan.

"Ya selamat malam semuanya!"

Musik dimulai, Momo mulai bernyanyi, dan itu sukses menyedot seluruh perhatian padanya. Hal itu jelas membuat keadaan bertambah ramai dan jadi susah untuk dilewati. Khususnya tempat para tokoh transaksi gelap berada.

Pertunjukan keempat adalah 'perhatian mata' yang dibawakan oleh gadis bersurai jingga dengan sedikit warna hitam dibawahnya itu.

Kano masih dengan kopernya kemudian mendatangi gadis ber-_hoodie_ ungu yang telah menunggunya di arah timur. Dialah sang _leader_ alias _danchou_ garis miring Kido.

"Pst! _Danchou_ ini.." Kano menyerahkannya tanpa berhenti berjalan dan mulai bergerak bersama-sama dengan gadis itu.

Kido bersikap biasa, "Hn, mari kita selesaikan−" omongannya terpotong tatkala tiga orang pria mencurigakan menghampiri mereka dari belakang.

"Anak-anak itu memilikinya!"

Gadis bersurai hijau itu menggertakkan giginya lalu segera berlari menarik tangan Kano bersamanya. "Apa mereka pria yang sama Kano?" tanyanya gusar.

Kano mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tidak. Sama sekali beda," balasnya. Seharusnya rencana ini berjalan dengan sempurna. Siapa sangka pelaku yang berada di lokasi sekitar bukan hanya satu atau dua perwakilan? Kabar terburuk adalah mereka bersenjata.

**Bzzt!**

"Halo? Apa _danchou _dan Kano dapat mendengarku?" suara yang tak asing itu memasuki gendang telinga mereka melalui alat komunikasi. Keadaan disana jelas gaduh tapi mereka masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ene!" seru keduanya. Dia, Shintaro, dan Hibiya seharusnya berada di markas saat ini.

"Saluran ini kupasang hanya pada kalian untuk jaga-jaga," timpal gadis _cyber _itu ; Ene.

Suara lain ikut menambahkan, "Kabar buruk. Aku mendapati beberapa benda asing mendekat dengan cepat kearah kalian," jelas Shintaro.

Kido menoleh singkat ke belakangnya, tepatnya pada Kano yang masih digandengnya. Mereka terus menerus menabrak orang-orang karena padatnya lokasi, jadilah Kano yang tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Sebelum Kido sempat bertanya, pembicaraan dibuka kembali oleh Ene.

"Ah! _Goshujin _aku berhasil mengakses cctv setempat, gambarnya muncul." Itu berarti Ene sedang berbicara pada Shintaro. Kali ini Kano yang masuk dalam percakapan mereka.

"Hibiya kau disana?"

"Eh? Ya aku disini."

Kido seakan mengerti maksud pemuda bersurai pirang itu, "Kalau begitu apa kau 'melihat' sesuatu?" tambahnya melanjutkan.

Bocah lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sembari memerhatikan tayangan cctv, "..akh! Mereka kaki tangan komplotan musuh!" jawabnya.

"Ukh beberapa gerakan lainnya terdeteksi dan terus bertambah.. Kalian tengah diincar dari segala arah!" Shintaro berkelit. Kido tergelak. Mendengarnya gadis bersurai hijau itu sontak mempercepat langkahnya hingga kecepatan maksimum.

Pemuda NEET itu melanjutkan, "Satu-satunya pilihan adalah mengambil jalan lurus dan jauhi persimpangan!"

Napas Kido mulai tersendat, "Ck! Ba.. Bagaimana dengan.. yang lain?"

"Mereka berada pada posisi aman sejauh ini." Kali ini Ene menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu.. beritahu mereka agar sesegera mungkin kembali ke markas, ini perintah!"

"Baik!" respon ketiga orang di markas bersamaan.

Saluran mati dan derap langkah mereka berdua menjadi satu-satunya irama dimalam itu. Namun kemudian derap langkah lainnya menyusul setiap persimpangan berlalu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berlari sedikit lebih cepat dari Kido dan sekarang berada sejajar dengannya.

"Ki.. Kido, apa kau dapat membuat kita 'menghilang'?" imbuh Kano dengan napas yang sama sesaknya, meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa lelah sedikit pun.

"Negatif. Keadaan di depan sana masih terlalu ramai."

"Kau benar.. Aku tahu jalan pintas, pegang erat koper itu!"

"..ya."

Kano kini mengambil alih dan berlari di depan, Ia mempererat gamitan tangannya. Kido sempat tertinggal dan menyebabkan lengannya dan lengan pemuda itu meregang. Untuk seseorang dengan julukan 'kucing' seperti Kano, kegesitannya itu jadi nilai plus.

Mereka telah berlari dari kejaran musuh cukup jauh. Dan sekarang keadaan berubah menjadi sangat sepi di jalan penuh tikungan ini. Membiarkan Kano memimpin saat itu jadi ide terbaik yang ada.

"Apa.. Apa mereka masih mengejar kita?" desis pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kalau kau.. sebut, dia, aku menjawab ya." Benar kata Kido. Sekarang hanya tersisa satu pria berwajah sangar yang terlihat mengikuti mereka.

Gadis itu mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kita sama sekali belum bisa lega.. Pria itu yang membawa senjata api!" Kido menyentak tangannya yang sempat melemah karena kelelahan.

"Kalau.. begitu.. gunakan 'matamu', itu satu-satunya cara," usul Kano kehabisan napas.

Kido mendengus, "Aku belum sepenuhnya konsentrasi," ungkapnya jengah pada dirinya yang seolah tak berguna.

Keduanya kemudian berbelok tajam ke kiri. Kido yang memejam singkat tiba-tiba mendapati Kano menggunakan kemampuannya dan membuat seolah dirinya yang membawa koper perak itu. Manik hitam gadis itu memberi tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu seperti, 'apa maksudnya?'.

Kano mengesampingkan tatapan itu, "Aku menyarankan kau.. mendekap koper itu kalau mau penjahat itu sepenuhnya tertipu." Kido baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes tapi pemuda itu keburu melanjutkan.

"Dengar, di sisi kiri sebentar lagi.. akan ada celah sempit yang kelihatan seperti tikungan. Aku.. mau kau masuk.. masuk kesana dan menggunakan kekuatanmu pada dirimu sendiri, itu bisa kan?" bisiknya panjang lebar.

"Ya tapi Kano bagaimana denganmu−"

**BANG!**

Tembakan itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ditujukan pada gadis itu. Kano reflek mendorong tubuh Kido masuk ke celah yang dimaksudkannya, sayangnya karena panik dorongannya jadi kelewat kuat. Kepala gadis bersurai hijau itu membentur tembok dengan keras dan menyebabkan koper yang dipegangnya membuka. Hal yang dianggap sebagai ancaman di otak Kido juga menjadi alasan aktifnya 'menghilangkan mata' secara spontan.

Pening di kepalanya hampir membuat Kido pingsan. Sayup-sayup terlihat bahwa isi dari koper itu merupakan sejumlah uang. Satu hal yang disyukurkan karena isinya bukan lah organ manusia. Mengingat kasus kali ini melibatkan penjualan organ dalam anak jalanan.

"Tangkap bocah itu, dia memiliki kopernya!"

Kido menongolkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang selanjutnya menghilang di tikungan lainnya. Sejumlah orang lainnya menyusul di belakang dan ikut mengejar Kano. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha Kano, Ia mulai berlari kearah berlawanan dengan tujuan kembali ke markas dan menyelamatkan barang bukti.

"Bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_M-Minna_.. Kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar gadis bersurai hijau itu lemah, Ia memegang koper perak ditangannya. Seisi markas langsung berhamburan dan menghampiri pemimpin mereka itu. Semuanya mempunyai ekspresi cemas di wajah mereka.

"Kido pelipismu!" seru Seto diikuti yang lain. Gadis itu menyentuh tempat yang disebut dan mengalirlah cairan merah di jemarinya. Pasti karena benturan yang baru-baru ini dialaminya. Tapi Kido malah merespon pada sesuatu yang tidak dilihatnya.

"Apa Kano belum kembali?" tanyanya.

Momo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Bukannya Kano-_san_ bersamamu tadi..?" tanyanya balik seraya membersihkan darah dari wajah Kido. Gadis bersurai hijau itu menggertakkan giginya.

Kemudian Ia menaruh koper itu dilantai dan kembali melangkah menuju ambang pintu. "Aku mau mencarinya," dalihnya parau.

Shintaro menahannya, "Hei jangan memaksakan diri, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu!" Tapi Kido tak mendengar dan menarik tangannya yang ditahan. Semua suara memprotes diabaikannya.

**Krit..**

Pintu markas dibuka, "Wah, wah.. lihat siapa yang sedang terburu-buru~?" itu Kano.

Pemuda itu tampak dalam keadaan baik. Paling hanya pakaiannya saja yang kotor. Kido menatap iris kuning Kano penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Pokoknya aku baik-baik saja, jadi sebaiknya kita kumpulkan bukti dan informasi yang sudah ada untuk dilaporkan ke kepolisian besok.. Dan obati lukamu itu, ya _danchou_?" kelit Kano.

Mary menarik lengan baju Kido, "Kano kelihatannya baik-baik saja.. A-Ayo lukanya biar aku yang obati!" tawarnya. Gadis bersurai hijau itu mendelik singkat padanya sebelum kembali menatap Kano.

Kido semakin bingung tatkala Kano memberinya senyuman aneh −baginya−, "Un.. Semuanya terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Tukasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honestly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..dimana yang lain?" tanya Kido yang baru selesai bersiap-siap. Sesuatu yang sangat salah tengah terjadi, nampaknya dia dan Kano ditinggal oleh anggota lain. Pemuda itu yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah membuka rahangnya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Mereka sengaja, katanya kau sebaiknya istirahat di markas."

"Dan.. Kenapa kau juga disini?"

"Aku?" Tentu saja untuk menemanimu~"

Kido menepuk dahinya, "Dasar. Aku jamin mereka membutuhkanmu supaya misi ini tuntas," ujarnya. Kano mengangkat kedua bahunya. Gadis bersurai hijau itu menghela napasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat.

Belum ada lima menit Kano kembali mengusiknya, "Kidooo~ Lakukan sesuatu," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada memelas. Kido mendecakkan lidahnya tanpa memandang wajah Kano yang saat inimenempel di punggungnya.

Gadis itu menyikut cepat perut Kano, "Sedang kulakukan, aku memasak. Jadi diam atau takkan ada bagian untukmu." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk mengaduh-ria setelah terjatuh ke belakang dengan cukup keras.

Memasak memang hal biasa yang dilakukan ketua Dan. Meski tak terlihat namun sebenarnya Kido lah yang paling pantas menyandang sebutan ibu, begitu pendapat Shintaro. Dengan sepinya markas Ia berpikir dapat melakukan ini itu lebih leluasa. Ya.. Persepsi begitu sama sekali tidak akan berlaku selama masih ada si pemuda kucing dengannya.

Namun terjadi keheningan yang ganjal.

"Oy Kano," ucap gadis bersurai hijau itu sembari melepas celemek bermotif dari tubuhnya. Lalu seusai menata hidangan buatannya, Kido melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju tempat pemuda yang dimaksudkannya. Ia berdiri tegak dengan cukup irisnya yang turun menatap sosok Kano berbaring terbalik di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Hari ini kau cukup pendiam, tidak seperti biasanya," timpalnya datar. Pemuda itu memutar sedikit lehernya ke samping, menoleh menggunakan sudutterujung matanya. Kano terkekeh singkat tanpa menjawab lalu kembali menghadap permukaan sofa.

"Mencurigakan," gumam Kido nyaris tidak terdengar.

Gadis itu pergi setelah sebelumnya memandangi curiga pemuda bersurai pirang itu lumayan lama. Ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kuncir rambut dan dikatkannya pada rambut hijau panjangnya. Awalnya Kido tidak berniat kembali melihat keadaan Kano, tapi entah kenapa Ia malah menghampirinya.

Disanalah terlihat sedikit sobekan pada pakaian Kano yang sebelumnya tak ada disana.

Kido mencelos, lututnya melemas seketika. Menyebabkannya jatuh berlutut dan _hoodie_-nya terpental. Tangannya yang gemetar menggulung lengan baju Kano perlahan tanpa suara. Luka-luka sayatan dan beberapa memar membuka lebar kedua mata gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh.." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu bergidik kala sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, kali ini hingga membangunkannya dari tidur.

Posisi tidurnya yang seharusnya tengkurap berubah menjadi berbaring. Selain itu luaran berwarna hitam Kano dilepas dari tubuhnya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali tampak figure gadis bersurai hijau. Ia menempelkan gumpalan kapas baru ke luka pada ujung bibir Kano. Pemuda itu sontak terlonjak dan beringsut terburu-buru.

_Sial aku lengah_, batinnya.

"Kau tahu, situasi dimana 'mata' melemah terkadang terjadi padaku juga," kilah pemuda bersurai pirang itu seraya tertawa hambar. Kelereng hitam Kido berguling sayu kearahnya. Pancaran kepedihan darinya membuat kepala Kano langsung berkedut.

Gadis itu masih diam. Ia sebenarnya sangat berhasrat untuk segera membungkam mulut Kano dengan tinjuan mautnya. Tapi karena suatu keadaan, reflek motoriknya bekerja sebaliknya.

"Jangan Kano.. kau seharusnya mempercayaiku," ujar Kido lirih. Tangannya meraih permukaan wajah Kano lembut, lalu perlahan bergerak menelusuri hingga ubun-ubun pemuda itu.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu mendorong dan mendekapnya, "Luka-luka itu sepertinya sangat menyusahkan dan.. menyakitkan." Degupan jantung Kido terasa makin jelas menderu kepala yang menyentuh sumbernya. Namun hal itu bagaikan melodi sendu yang menari di liang telinga Kano. Ia mengurangi porsi 'mata'nya dan alhasil Kano menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih serius.

_Kaulah yang sakit_, batinnya lagi.

Sudah berapa kali Kano menyakitinya? Membayangkannya saja cukup untuk membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu jadi enggan membalas pelukan Kido. Di lain sisi gadis tersebut kini diselubungi rasa bersalah yang mampu membuatnya tak sanggup menatap ke depan. Sudah berapa kali Kano menyembunyikan kebenaran dan berapa banyak yang tidak disadarinya?

Pemuda itu membuat jarak dengan kedua tangan bebasnya, "..diluar dugaan kamu peduli juga." Kano lagi-lagi mengutuk mulut sialnya. Apa pun yang dikatakannya selalu salah dan menyakitkan gadis yang disayanginya itu. Begitu pikirnya.

Kano beranggapan bahwa gurat sedih di wajah Kido sebagai tanda usainya dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba lengannya dicengkram dan ditahan oleh gadis itu. Manik emas Kano kembali tertuju padanya.

Kido menarik sudut bibirnya, "Memang. Sangat peduli malah," cetusnya tanpa keraguan yang tercetak di sepasang iris hitamnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau sesalkan atau takutkan, tapi tindakanmu yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah khawatir tau," timpalnya.

Senyumnya itu begitu memukau, jarang-jarang seseorang disuguhi senyuman sang _danchou_ –apalagi bagi Kano. Kala itu tubuh Kano bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya. Bercak merah di sepasang irisnya memudar bahkan nyaris hilang, kemudian Ia mengecup bibir tipis Kido tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Tangan Kido berpindah menekan permukaan bibirnya tatkala pemuda itu melepas ciumannya, "A.. A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf –membuat Kido terdengar jauh lebih feminim− dan semburat merah padam menghiasi wajahnya.

Kano menyeringai, "_Kisu_~"

**WUSH!**

Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas itu hampir menyebabkan mendaratnya kepalan tangan Kido. Gadis itu bahkan sempat lupa kalau Kano sementara berstatus '_fragile_' dan dapat mati kapan saja Ia memukulnya. Reflek mengelakkan kepala kesamping pemuda kucing itu menyelamatkannya, meski jujur ekspresi tanpa dosa yang dipampangnya membuat Kido jengkel.

"Yaa~ bisa dibilang aku ini sejak dulu benci dengan luka yang membekas," jelas Kano mendadak. Kido mendelik padanya penuh antusiasme. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu membahas tentang dirinya sendiri.

Rona di wajah Kido belum sepenuhnya hilang, "O-Oh.. Lanjutkan," tuturnya berusaha kembali bersikap normal. Gadis bersurai hijau itu berdehem saat sadar omongannya masih tergagap. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyentuh perban di kepala Kido sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Sini kuurus dulu cederamu.. Maaf ya itu karena perbuatanku." Kano melepas lilitan perban itu kemudian mulai menggantinya dengan yang baru tanpa menunggu jawaban 'ya' dari gadis itu.

"I.. Bukan salahmu kok. Waktu itu kan situasi genting," cicit Kido. Ia bangkit lalu melangkah sembari memegang dua gelas kosong.

"Terima kasih, aku ambilkan air dulu untuk kita berdua," katanya.

Kano sekedar mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan beritahu yang lain, oke~?" Kido berhenti sejenak lalu menggumam 'ya terserah' dan kembali berjalan. Pemuda itu memandangi punggung Kido yang berlalu dalam diam.

Dari balik topengnya Kano menyeringai aneh, "Toh sebenarnya ada luka yang takkan bisa lenyap seumur hidup, khukhukhu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honestly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Fin._**

**_Story owned by Aizawa Harumi_**


End file.
